les alliés de voldemort
by Zinoo
Summary: voldemort a des alliés secret que même ses mangemorts ignorentleur existance ...mais que viennent faire les petits pois sauteurs? et pourquoi Goyle est devenu l'intelligent des idiot?


_Les alliés de Voldemort :_

-« Rassemblez les troupes, avertissez nos espions, préparez nos alliés ordonnait le plus grand mage noir. Fidèles mangemorts nous attaquerons ce…heu…cette après-midi. Tout ceux qui ont refusé de s'allier à lord Voldemort le paieront de leurs vies -enfin presque-».

Sur ceux il éclata d'un rire sonore et glacial. Malheureusement pour lui, ça a cassé l'ambiance. Car avec l'age notre Voldy a tendance à perdre des dents. Manque de chance, c'est arrivé pendant son discours soi disant diabolique. Après un combat acharné et des dizaines de tapes dans le dos, Celui-Qui-A-Perdu-Une-Dent parvint à la recracher de justesse. Le mangemort-Gaule réussi (avec un gant de base-ball) à l'attraper, puis parti à l'atelier pour l'enfoncé dans la baguette magique du « grand » mage, avec les autres dents. Comme ça si Voldy ne parvenait pas a se rappeler - sénile comme il est- d'un sort pour faire souffrir sa victime, il pourra toujours enfoncer ses dents dans la fesse de celle-ci. Beaucoup de témoignages ont affirmé qu'après ça leur fesse n'a plus jamais été la même.

-« Maître, risqua Lucius pourquoi attaquerons-nous l'après-midi ?

-…Parce que !!

-Après tout le Maître a ses raison essaya de flatter Severus.

-Oui, c'est le plus infâme, le plus grand, le plus noir des mages noirs.

-Sans oublier que c'est…un grand sorcier.

-Vous essayez de me remonter le moral ? demanda le « grand » en question.

-OUI !!! S'écria l'assemblée des mangemorts

-Continuez ça marche.

-Maître, quel le plan démoniaque et Oh combien intelligent ? demanda Goyle avant d'ajouter dans un murmure à peine...heu…en fait pas du tout audible pour Papi Voldy. Dont on ne sait rien. »

Il venait à peine de réaliser ses paroles. Car la bêtise avait bouffé son cerveau heureusement que c'est un cas unique, parce que de la stupidité pareille on n'en fait plus. La raison pour laquelle il venait de regretter ses paroles est que à chaque fois qu'on évoquait LE plan machiavélique, Lord Voldy commence à perdre les pédales (et oui bien plus que d'habitude). Il commence à entrer dans une telle jubilation que ça en est traumatisant. Même Macnair -qui est bourreaux- fut choqué par le spectacle que donnait Pépé Voldy : ses yeux écarlate et injecté de sang ou commençait à couler…ben du sang et qui étaient en train de sortir de leur orbite donnaient une vision gotique des choses. Son corps squelettique devenait alors comme du caoutchouc et ses os s'évadaient de leur assemblement normal, essayaient de sortir de la chaire. Quand à son nez plat avec deux fîntes en guise de narines, s'enflaient, s'enflait, s'enflait à cause du rire et de sa jubilation, explosaient en millier de petit morceau dans un tumulte de grumeaux, de morves et du bout de nez « sorcier ». Mais au grand étonnement de tous, rien ne se passa de tout cela. Sauf que « le grand » voldy semblait perdre sa bonne humeur -encor une fois !-

« Heu…Maître ?!Risqua bêtement Crabbe (et oui tel père tel fils)

-Le plan a échouer les surpris Voldemort fort mécontent.

-NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS MAITRE VOUS Y ARRIVEREZ ! S'écrièrent en cœur Lucius et Severus

-Continuez à me lécher les bottes. Encouragea Sa Stupidité

-Maître, le grand

-Maître, le fort.

-Maître, le noir. Essaya Crabbe

-du racisme ?! S'empourpa l'intéressé

-Maître, Goyle insinuait que vous étiez le plus noir des mages noirs

-Sa me plait bien !conclut Voldy

-A prés tout on a tout le temps ! Qui pourrait croire que le Maître se cacherait dans un magasin de friandise ?!Flatta Severus »

En effet, le grand, le puissant, l'infâme Lord Voldemort, se cachait à Honeydukes. Dans une boite de nid de cafard ! Comment a-t-il put y entrer là-dedans avec ses machines, ses soi-disant alliés et ses mangemort ? Nul ne le sait. Une seul chose est sûre, c'est endroit lui convenait bien.

« Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. S'écria voldy

-oui…heu…non il ne faut pas perdre espoir encouragèrent les mangemort d'une même voie

-heu…Maître risqua Goyle qui allait pour la première fois poser une question au plus haut degrés de intelligence quittant ainsi le fameuse bande des « cerveau-mollusque ». Pourquoi devons-nous donc attaquer l'après-midi puisque nos alliés ne sont pas prés ? »

Apparemment cette question préoccupait tout le monde, même Papi Voldy !


End file.
